


take your fuckin' medicine

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Little Brothers, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: me reading through fluff prompts and writing a sickfic?  it's more likely than you think.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, i will tear out your entrails and use them to decorate your funeral, if you ship minors/people who are uncomfortable with it
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242
Collections: Anonymous





	take your fuckin' medicine

Tommy was definitely not sick. Nuh-uh. No way. TommyInnit does not get sick. He is a big man. So, why was he sneezing every other minute? Why was he coughing every two? Well, the answer is simple. Tommy was sick.

Still, he hadn't mentioned it. Techno was at his farm, Phil was building and Wilbur was doing his music thingy. No-one had to know. 

And here he was, flopping around on his bed, trying to fall asleep. He wasn't going outside and risking Wilbur seeing him like this! 

"Tommy?"

Fuck.

"Tommy, why are you so quiet today? Do you need to talk?"

Tommy groaned into his pillow. "I'm fucking fine!" Damn. His voice sounded like shit. And his throat hurt.

"Tommy, you sound like shit, I'm coming in!"

Tommy's door burst open to reveal one(1) concerned Wilbur. "And you look like shit."

"Fu' you."

"Tommy, are you sick?"

"Fu' you!"

"Oh, you're sick alright."

Wilbur walked towards the bed, gently lifting Tommy's face and feeling his forehead. "Oh my- Tommy, you're burning up!"

"Tell me 'bout it."

Wilbur lifted his little brother into his arms, ignoring his small whine of _'Nuuuuuu!'_

He walked into the living room, gently putting Tommy onto the couch.

"Tell me next time you're sick, okay Toms?"

 _Mmph_.

"I'm gonna get you some soup and meds, alright?"

_Mhm._

"Just make a noise of vague discomfort if you need anything, okay?"

_Mmm._

"Tommy, I'm serious. Take the medicine or I will shove it in your mouth and we both know that is not an empty threat!"

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment it gives me serotonin
> 
> jk, jk....  
> unless?


End file.
